1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an exercising apparatus for developing the muscles of the wrist, arm and chest, i.e. those muscles used primarily in the sport of arm wrestling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject matter in this application is related to the subject matter found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,944 issued to the applicant. The instant application is an improvement over the "944" patent in its construction and in the manner of use which will soon be evident.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,944 issued to the applicant herein functions in a manner similar to the invention contemplated in this application. However, it will soon become evident that the construction of the instant invention is quite different.
The prior art is replete with various types of exercisers directed to developing arm, neck, chest and wrist muscles. It would appear that the majority of the exercisers utilize helical springs or elastic bands for providing the resistance required for the development of muscle. One such exerciser is U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,904 issued to Weiss, et al. which describes an exercising apparatus having two U-shaped hand grips which are connected to each other by a plurality of elastic closed bands, wherein the number of elastic bands determines the degree of resistance which is provided by the exercising device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,025 to Hobby discloses yet another type of arm exercising device in which a helical spring provides the required resistance.
An example of an exercising device in which weights are used is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,843 issued to Frost. This exerciser is structurally complex and uses a table-mounted pivotally hinged arm which simulates an arm-wrestling opponent's arm.